Dance Stride
by Riot14
Summary: (Co written by PhantomvZero) Subaru was a young soul reaper about to graduate from his school in the soul society, when his class takes a trip to the world of the living. There he meets a girl named Pyara, and both discover that some soul reapers (even some of the most powerful) have gone haywire and are trying to eat human spirits, now both of them must find a way to stop them.


The sun was just at the horizon and it gleamed into Subaru's room. Waking him from his sleep. Today would be another long day of school. Good thing Subaru was going to graduate at the end of the semester. He got into the traditional uniform and grabbed his zanpaktou and left the room.

At a same time, in an entire different world the sounds of a screeching alarm filled Pyara's room at the break of dawn. She barley opened her eyes and reached her hand to swat her alarm into snooze mode for the 3rd time. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN PYARA!" A women's voice screeched from downstairs. "I'm coming mom..." The girl moped lazily rolling out of bed and going to change. 'Ugh... School...' She thought to herself while brushing her hair, 'why can't break come any quicker?...'

Subaru looked out the window while the teacher was lecturing the class, something about Giant Hollows. "SUBARU, are you going to pay attention or do you want to leave." the teacher lectured. The other soul reapers in training chuckled. "Anyways today we are going out to the world of the living to give you one last test before you go into the Seireitei' Subaru looked amused at the word. Even though he was bored with classes he couldn't wait to prove his father wrong, and he was almost there. At least he thought.

"When you add the fraction to the exponent..." Pyara zoned out over and over in her math class, she was trying to focus. Every time she would hear the teacher, she would also hear mischievous giggles and swear she would see little kids skipping around and playing. The bell finally rung and all of the images disappeared. Pyara then made her way to lunch in the crowds.

Subaru looked around noticing he got lost, separated from his group. He searched the forest area maybe three times. He didn't know how to open the senkaimon either so going back was a problem. There was some human spiritual pressure near by and he went to see if anyone was there. To his disappointment he doesn't find a single soul reaper. But then again he did notice an abnormal spirit energy in the human crowd. "I wonder who that would be" he whispered just under his breath. He stopped as he came to a corner, a soul. He sent it to the soul society.

The crowd bustled around at the outside eating area. A soul reaper from Subaru's group watched from the courtyard. Except for one problem... This soul reaper's eyes were a solid white. Pyara didn't seem to notice. Until she was hit to the ground by the soul reaper. Some of the kids froze as she was being beaten up by an invisible force. Anther soul reaper took down another student, again to them was an invisible force. That is when the class freaked.

People ran every other which way. Pyara kicked the soul reaper off her, as it left a scratch on her check, and she ran. The man wearing the black uniform followed her. In fact more men wearing the same uniform appeared from nowhere and tried to grab her. Pyara screeched a little and kicked one in the face as it dove for her leg.

Subaru noticed an increase spirit energy being released. "Damn, what are they doing, we are meant to protect human" he rushed of in the direction his fellow classmates were in. He shunpoed and a girl bumped into him while the soul reapers stopped with surprised faces. He noticed they had changed out of the white and blue school kimonos, and into the official soul reaper kimonos. "You guys are going against regulations" he noticing the girl look up at his face.

He looked back, this must be a human with some weird disorder for her to see them. He pulled out his zanpaktou and moved to the girls protection "soul reapers protect humans, we do not try to harm them" he said gripping the bottom half of the sword with his other hand.

One of the taller soul reapers growled and easily shoved Subaru out of the way. "Out of my way looser." The soul reapers voice was almost demonic. Pyara ran back inside the school and hid somewhere inside the massive building.

The taller soul reaper followed after her while the other 3 who stopped also decided to try and beat the crap out of Subaru.

Subaru took the a kick to the temple, if he was human he would be dead by now. "You little piece-" "Deceive and Sicken the air: Jorogumo." his sword changed into two black straight swords. "My, My have you forgotten my title at the school, Black Haven" he smiled, shadows formed under his eyes, the next thing the 3 knew was that there was a sword cutting through each of their legs and arms, disabling them. Subaru then took off towards the large school building to find the other soul reaper.

(A/N: Jorogumo means binding bride)

Pyara hid quickly in the girls locker room, behind a row of lockers. The soul reaper busted down the door, "I know you're in here little girl..." He rasped. Pyara choked on her breath and tried to stay hidden from him. "I can sence you..." He laughed and stood right in front of her while she tried to not breathe. "Here you are..." He grabbed her by the neck and held her up. She tried to squirm free. "Oh no you don't..." He pointed his sword at her stomach. "P-please let me go!"

"No not until I eat you" he said, lifting up her shirt to show her stomach. He placed the blade on her skin, not enough to draw blood though. "Please-" she tried to protest, but she was dropped. The one who had protected her put a sword to the white-eyed soul reaper's shoulder. "Understand that I have more reasons then just this to kill you, Mako." he sent a cold glare to him.

Pyara watched and backed away in fear, knowing the dual was going to become violent. "Come on wimp... Let's see what you're made of!" Mako snapped around to face the boy, and grumbled. His sword pointed at Subaru's face.

He looked at the point, and smiled. Smoke appeared around them blocking Pyara's vision. But in the next instance Subaru jumped out of the smoke and grabbed the girl around her stomach. "They are going to be after you, they are acting like hollows, dash it all. I wish I good beat them" he jumped out of the window. The girl screamed as she thought they were going to die.

They land on the ground as if they jumped only a few inches. "W-what WERE YOU THINKING?! What the heck is a hallow?! And why were they wanting to eat me?!" Pyara raged. Subaru stood and waited for her to calm down before he spoke.

"It's pronounced hollow not hallow, they want to eat you because you have more spiritual energy then other humans, hence that is why you can even see us." he looked around expecting something, he looked up and saw Mako going into the senkaimon. "That b***" he clenched his fist.

"Sir, the student soul reaper has gone astray" Mako reported to his teacher, his lies not found out. "He persisted on eating humans and killed the other members of the team." more lies came spilling out of his mouth. "Really!?" the teacher asked "I will have a team of soul reapers dispose of him immediately" Mako smiled his lies had worked and that pesky Subaru was out of the way now.

"Why do they want to eat me tho?!" She continued to freak out, Subaru was getting annoyed. "I dunno, that's why I'm confused."

"You're not gonna try and eat me too are you?!" She continued. "No..."

Just so you kinda have an idea here are some main character descriptions. ;-;

Subaru Greet, stand at 5'7 and has dark black hair, his eyes are a dark blue. He tends to put his own ideals ahead of the gotei thirteens. Age 150 (15 in human years). Shikai: Jorogumo.

Pyara Maila, kinda short at 5'2. She's considered one of the cuter girls in school with her curly strawberry-blonde hair, and grey-green eyes. She's only 14 but nearly 15. And doesn't like school that much.

Ok... So how this kinda worked out is Phantom would type one paragraph and I'd type the next. So that's why there's probably 1,000,000 errors in some paragraphs (mine -.-) and none in the others. Do not rant about my terrible english and spelling skills.

So anyways like, comment. Whatever. And go fallow PhantomvZero (mainly cuz he wrote and created most of this)


End file.
